


Sunday Mornings

by justwritingforfun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, osayachi, sleepy couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritingforfun/pseuds/justwritingforfun
Summary: Osamu just wanted a little more should sleep..
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Sunday Mornings

Even years into their relationship, Yachi would never get tired of this sight.

Osamu laid under her, breathing quietly as the sun peeked through the curtains.

The light kissed his cheeks and nose, over his arms that are currently wrapped around Yachi.

Propping herself up on one his chest, she brought her other hand to gently run through his tousled hair.

Gently trailing it down to cup his cheek, she couldn’t hold herself back from leaning to press feather light kisses on his closed eyes.

Pressing more of her soft kisses to his cheek, she only felt Osamu hold her tighter as she snuggled into the crook of his neck.

Continuing to litter kisses along the sunlit skin, she couldn’t help but laugh as she heard her husband groan in annoyance.

“Toka, it’s _Sunday._ ”

Leaning back up to him, she lightly kissed his lips smiling.

“It is?”

Osamu shushed her as her turned on his side, wrapping his arms tighter around Yachi to keep her with him.

“Yes, it is-“ His words slipped into quiet mumbles as he leaned down to this time snuggle his face into her shoulder. Trying to fall back into the slumber he oh so loved. “‘Member? You wore you’re Saturday socks yesterday..”

The words he was saying were barely able to be made out as a quiet snore mixed in to them.

Yachi knew her Husband loved Sunday mornings, it was the one day i week where he could sleep in.

So she relaxed back into his hold, bringing her hands up to his hair to play with.

Out of habit, the blondes other hand had aimlessly started tracing shapes on his back, unknowingly tickling him.

Confusing her as he let out short laughs, she couldn’t help but lean back to look at him.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-you know what you’re doin-!”

A few giggles cut Osamus sentence off as he opted to let go of his wife. Thinking its better to leave the sleep he was about to get, and have his revenge instead.

Kneeling up, he leaned over Yachi before bringing his hands to, quickly letting his fingers get carried away in tickling her.

The room was filled with Yachi’s laughter as her husband wore a smile that made his eyes crinkle at the corner, along with his nose scrunching just the slightest bit up.

“Sto-Stop Samu!”

“Nope, sorry sweetheart this is what you ge-“

“Too-Toothpas-“

Hearing the safe word pass his wife’s lips, he stopped tickling her immediately and looked down at her worriedly.

“Sorry, did I hurt you honey?”

She shook her head, clambering up to sit on his lap. Letting her head rest down as she caught her breath.

“N-no, just got carried away.”

Osamu gently rubbed his large hands over the small over her back, leaning back slightly to kiss her temple.

“M’sorry love, didn’t mean it.”

Suddenly feeling sleepy again, the blonde nodded into his neck.

“It’s okay.” She pressed a light kiss to the skin closet to her lips and wrapped her arms around his shoulder. “Promise. Can we sleep a little more?”

“You can, I’m not really tired anymore.”

Osamu groaned unhappily once more as he looked to the clock.

“9:45am? are you kiddi-“

Soft breathes against his neck cut him off as he felt his wife relax more into him, no doubt already fast asleep in his arms. Resting his hand against Yachis, he continued lightly rubbing her back. Well,

Osamu _guesses_ he doesn’t mind trying to fall back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
